The invention relates to a device for preventing plug removal from a wall outlet. More particularly, the invention relates to a device which attaches to the plug end of a power cord, and secures to the wall surrounding the outlet wherein the plug is attached, to prevent the plug from being inadvertently pulled from said outlet.
A standard plug designed for use with AC outlets within the United States employs two or three plate-like prongs which extend directly into slots in the outlet. Often the slots in the outlets contain spring clips to provide some resistance to both insertion and withdrawal of the prongs. Thus, the spring clips serve to help maintain the prongs in the outlet, and mostly prevent the weight of the power cord itself from pulling the prongs out of the outlet. However, the strength of the clips do not provide sufficient resistance to prevent the prongs from pulling out of the outlet when the cord is placed under any significant tension.
Vacuum cleaners are usually the worst culprit. The user often tests the limit of the power cord to see just how far the vacuum cleaner will reach before the power cord must be relocated to another outlet. Power tools are another frequent offender. When working, the tool user often tries to see just how far the tool will reach without using an extension cord. In general, whenever the cord is plugged into another room so that the plug is out of sight to the user, the user will pull and pull until the plug is pulled out of the outlet.
When a standard power cord is pulled with even slight tension, it will usually pull free of the outlet. Unfortunately, when the plug breaks free of the outlet, it is not usually a clean break. In other words, if the pulling force comes from an angle other than perpendicular to the outlet, the prongs will usually bend as they exit the outlet slot. In addition, frequent pulls upon the cord will often weaken and eventually break the connections between the power cord and the plug itself.
In recent years devices have been developed which attempt to prevent disconnection at an extension cord junction. In order to prevent disconnection at such a junction, workmen will often tie both extension cords into an "overhead" knot to prevent the plugs from detaching. Other devices have been proposed which seek to lock the extension cords together to prevent the wear and tear associated with tying the cord into a knot. In any case, these devices and methods are suitable for preventing extension cords from detaching from each other, but are not suitable for use with preventing a single power cord plug from inadvertently pulling out of a wall outlet.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.